


A Hot Drink

by peony_princesa



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, More cindy/ignis porn!, Rare Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peony_princesa/pseuds/peony_princesa
Summary: Iris accidentally let's the cat out of the bag around the guys and Cindy's got Ignis right where she wants him.





	A Hot Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chumunga64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chumunga64/gifts).



The temperature had reached triple digits in Leide; this level of heat wasn't unheard of in the small desert area, but it was decidedly unpleasant, and even though Noctis & Co. had spent significant time tramping throughout the surrounding hills, they decided that it wasn't worth risking heat stroke for neither them nor their chocobos, and had elected to spend the afternoon sprawled in the biggest booth at Takka’s Pit Stop, spending their hunt money on lemonade and milkshakes.

Iris had come to practice her own hunting skills with them, but was enjoying the break, chatting away to Takka and making conversation with the various diners who filtered through.

Once she had had enough making small talk, she came back to their booth and slid in next to Ignis, leaning on one elbow and staring at the side of his head, a smug grin on her face.

“I know what you've been up to, Iggy.” her voice was low and Noctis and Prompto were arguing intensely about obscure King’s Knight rules while Gladio watched, nursing a cold beer, but that didn't prevent Ignis from shushing her before leaning in and whispering to her “If you don't mind, Iris, I would appreciate it if you would keep your voice down. I'd rather my personal life remain just that. You know how Gladio and the others would react if they knew.”

Iris merely smiled conspiratorially and leaned in herself “Of course I won't say anything! But you should know that Cindy doesn't seem to share your need for secrecy. She told Aranea all about it, who turned right around and told me.” she giggled as if she were in possession of the world's greatest secret “‘Cooking lessons’ really, Iggy?” and then leaned back in her seat chuckling to herself, making Ignis sigh in exasperation, though he knew she was trustworthy and would be able to keep it to herself.

“What are you guys whispering about over there, Iggy getting it in with the mechanic?” Gladio was looking at Iris and Ignis from over the glass of the beer he was quickly draining.

“Uh…” Iris looked to Ignis for some sign that he had been the one to tell her brother, but the look on Ignis’ face told her quite the contrary.

“Actually, Gladio-" Ignis began before he was interrupted by an outraged “WHAT!” from Prompto, who was staring at him now too, ice cream halfway to his mouth while Noctis looked on, completely confused as to what had just happened.

“As I was going to tell Gladio-" he was interrupted by Prompto again, whose eyes had grown big “What the hell, Iggy?? You knew I liked her!” 

At this, Iris scoffed loudly “Really, Prompto? If you think you can even glimpse Cindy's league, you're kidding yourself. Also, she and Iggy have been eye fucking since day one, keep up. Sorry.” The last word was to Iggy, muttered along with something to the effect of “Well, cat’s out of the bag already.”

“Hey! Language!” Gladio yelled, setting down his empty beer glass “Who’s been teaching you that?” 

Iris rolled her eyes at him “Don’t pitch a fit. You've been swearing since you could fucking walk.”

“LANGUAGE! And that’s different!” he was just about to launch into a rant about how she needed to be more ladylike when Prompto’s voice again drowned out the hubbub.

“When did this happen, Iggy?? How long have you been lying to my face?”  
Iris had begun to shout him down when an ear piercing whistle rang out, silencing them all.

“What in the hell is all this commotion about?” Cindy was standing in front of their table, arms folded over her chest and hips shifted to the side in a no nonsense posture “Y’all sound like a buncha squawkin’ chickens, calm down.” down without waiting for any of them to try to explain, she motioned to Ignis “I got a coupla questions about the Regalia, care to help me out?”

Ignis nodded and got up, apologizing to Takka and following Cindy outside.

“I can't believe he did that to me. She's supposed to be my girl.” Prompto grumbled, prompting Gladio to start lecturing him on all things women and how the didn't ‘belong’ to anyone. Noctis still looked like he had no idea what was going on, and Iris had rolled her eyes again and hopped out of her seat to look over the diner’s menu, the famous Amicitia appetite making her lose interest in the topic at hand.

“I apologize for the uproar.” Ignis told Cindy as the turned the corner into the garage and stood next to the Regalia. “They have the best of intentions, but do get carried away sometimes, I think-" Ignis realized two things in quick succession: 1) that Cindy was no longer standing next to him, and 2) she had dropped to her knees on the concrete floor of the garage and was busily making short work of Ignis’ belt and fly.

“Cindy, what are y-ahhh" he caught his breath in his throat as Cindy took him into her mouth all the way up to the hilt in one bobbing motion of her head.

She brought her head up, sucking as she came off of him, releasing his length with a wet ‘pop’. “I figured you’d appreciate a distraction.” She told him with a cheeky wink.

“I am by no means complaining, but any one of our party could come over here at any second.”

Cindy shrugged “Let ‘em. Would serve ‘em right for not mindin’ their business, don’t ya think?” Without waiting for an answer, she leaned forward again, this time pressing a kiss to the side of his cock, making it twitch as it hardened, and eliciting a grin from Cindy “Don’t seem like you actually mind at all, huh?”

Ignis groaned as she took him into her mouth again, pressing her tongue to the underside, and bobbing her head, making him grit his teeth and sink one hand into her blonde curls while the other leaned against the side of the regalia for support.  
“As much as I do appreciate the gesture-ah!-you don't-mm-don’t have to…” his words trailed off as Cindy pulled up off of him again, sticking out her tongue as she did so, a shining trail of saliva between it and the tip of his cock stretching out and breaking as she spoke again “Would you shut up? It's hot as the devil’s armpits out here, a girl’s bound to get thirsty.”

Ignis decided not to protest anymore and leaned his head back as she gripped his thighs and went to work again, wringing strangled moans from his throat. 

Cindy was enjoying herself; letting Ignis go for a moment, she popped the fastener that held the front of her bikini top together, her breasts bouncing as she freed them. Then, grasping them in her hands, she leaned up and enveloped Ignis’ cock between them, her saliva making it slide against her sweat-slick skin, and making him blush golightly and groan at the sounds it made.

Grinning widely at his reactions, Cindy began to work his cock with her breasts, occasionally reached out with her tongue and swirling it around the tip. She could feel his hips shuddering and let her breasts fall, once again taking him into her mouth and pumping her head, rushing him along to his release. Just when he was near his breaking point, she reached up with one hand and squeezed his balls lightly, triggering his climax, and hummed happily as he spilled into her mouth.

Licking him clean as he leaned against the car trying to catch his breath, Cindy pulled a wet cloth from her back picked and wiped him down before tucking him back in his pants, pressing a kiss to his zipper before standing and fastening up her top. 

“That was your plan from the moment you came into the diner, wasn't it?” Ignis eyed her amusedly, finally able to find his voice.

She shrugged “I don’t much care what your friends know, or think about us, Ig. I like you and I wanted to show you that.”  
Ignis grabbed her face in both of his hands, pulling her into a deep kiss. When he let her go, they were both slightly out of breath, and flushed.

“Well, if that's how you feel, that's how I feel. Let's go back and tell them, shall we?” he wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her close as they strolled slowly back to the diner.


End file.
